Kamen Rider Ink : Art 1 (Malay)
by Arif EiXa
Summary: Mengisahkan usaha Kido Inui menjadi Kamen Rider Ink untuk mengalahkan kaum Zengunji yang mahu menguasai manusia dan menghalang mereka dari membangkitkan kembali raja Zengunji yang dikatakan mampu membawa kemusnahan yang besar.


Di dalam sebuah bilik, seorang lelaki sedang bertunggus lumus menyiapkan komiknya( manga ) dengan meja yang berterabur dan comot.

Kido: Erghhh *mengeliat* Hampir 2 muka surat lagi nak disiapkan sebelum deadline sampai..

Kemudian dia membelek beberapa pen dan botol-botol dakwat kepunyaannya.

Kido: Alamak..Semua nak habis dah ni. Perlu beli baru juga la ni.

Tiba-tiba pintu berbunyi *Tok*Tok*Tok*. Selepas itu pintu itu pun buka dengan sendiri. Rupa-rupanya seorang perempuan iaitu kakak Kido yang ingin memberitahu sesuatu.

Tenko: Kido~~ Kamu sibuk tak? Kalau tak sibuk boleh tak tolong kakak belikan barang-barang untuk kafe kakak yang dibuka esok?

Kido: Eh..Taklah.Kebetulan saya pun nak pergi kedai nak beli barang-barang komik ni. Dah nak habis dah pun.

Tenko: Haa!! Baguslah tu!! Kalau macam tu kakak pergi daput dulu tau.Senarai ada kat meja depan tu. Tata~~

Kido: Hahah..Dia memang macam tu hari-hari. *tersenyum*

Selepas itu, Kido pun terus pergi ke kedai runcit dan kedai alat tulis yang agak jauh dari rumah mereka dengan menaiki motosikal miliknya.Setelah selesai membeli belah, Kido pun terus bergerak ke tempat parkir motosikalnya.

Kido: Arghh!! Jauhnya tempat aku parkir motosikal aku!

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan memanggil Kido seperti ada sesuatu yang penting.

Perempuan: Hey! Kido! Kamu tertinggal sesuatu!

Kido: Eh? Liry..Kenapa ni?

Liry: Awak tertinggal ini waktu kat kaunter tadi.

Perempuan itu rupanya tuan kedai alat tulis dan kawan yang sudah lama mengenali Kido dan dia berikan sebuah botol dakwat kepadanya.

Liry: Awak tertinggal ni waktu tengah bayar tadi. Benda tu terjatuh dari plastik awak.

Kido: Oh, yeke. Terima kasih. *hairan*

Liry: Ok lah. Saya pergi dulu! Kedai tu pun takde orang nak jaga. Bye!

Kido pun mula membelek botol dakwat kerana rupanya yang pelik itu.

Kido: Sejak bila aku beli dakwat yang ni? Rupa pun pelik. Lagipun, dakwat ni warna merah manalah aku guna warna merah waktu nak siapkan manga.

Kido pun menyimpan botol dakwat tersebut dan teruskan perjalanan untuk ke tempat parkir motosikalnya.Beberapa minit kemudian, dia terperasan seorang budak yang tersenyum dan menunjukkan muka reaksi yang kagum sedang membaca sebuah majalah yang didalamnya terdapat hasil karyanya. Dia pun menegur budak itu.

Kido: emm..Hai adik! Nak tanya boleh? Kenapa adik nampak gembira je baca manga ni. Adik suka ke?

Budak: Ya! Saya suka cerita ni! Cerita dia best dan babak lawan dia hebat! Lagipun manga ni lawak juga. Kawan-kawan saya semua suka cerita ni.

Kido: Wah!! Mesti hebat pelukis ni kan? Abang pun minat cerita ni!

Budak: Ha! Tu maknanya kita geng!

Kido: Kalau macam tu mari sama-sama sokong cerita ni! Suruh semua orang yang adik kenal baca manga ni tau!

Budak: Baiklah!

Tiba -tiba muncul sebuah cecair hitam dan membentuk rupa seekor raksasa lipas dan mula menyerang semua orang di situ! Semua mula orang lari bertempiaran kerana ketakutan.

Kido: Woahh!!! Apa benda tu! Hey, budak! Pergi balik cepat! Di sini tak selamat!

Budak: Ba - baik!!

Sambil menyerang, raksasa itu pun semakin dekat dengan Kido.

Zengunji Lipas: Ha!Ha!Ha! Larilah wahai manusia yang lemah! Aku akan dapatkan ketakutan kamu semua dan raja kami akan bangkit kembali!

Kido: Apa benda yang makhluk hodoh ni mencarut?!

Zengunji Lipas: Apa kau kata?! Hodoh?! Akulah Zengunji terkacak! Tak boleh boleh dimaafkan!!!

Raksasa itu pun mula menyerang Kido dengan marah. Tiba-tiba botol dakwat yang ada dalam poket Kido menyala dengan terang. Kido dan makhluk itu pun terkejut.

Kido: Kenapa pula ni?

Zengunji Lipas: Warggh!! Tak mungkin! Itu...

Kemudian muncul sejenis cecair lagi tetapi ia pergi ke arah Kido dengan pantas dan membentuk kepada rupa seorang perempuan dan terus memeluk Kido.

Fuuriya: Saya jumpa awak! Ink Warrior!

Kido: A-aa-apa?? *muka bertukar merah*

Fuuriya: Guna Liquizor tu! Bertukar dan lawan raksasa tu!

Kido: Liquizor? Botol dakwat tu?Macam mana?

Fuuriya: Tekan Liquizor tu

Kido pun tekan penutup botol dakwat tersebut.

' MANGA WARRIOR! '

Kemudian muncul alat yang berupa tali pinggang muncul di tengah-tengah pinggang Kido.

Kido: Tali pinggang?! Lepas tu buat apa?!

Fuuriya: Masukkan Liquizor dalam driver tu dan tolak tuil di tepi tu ke bawah!

Kido masukkan Liquizor tersebut ke dalam driver.

'DROP IN!'

Tuil pun ditolakkan ke bawah sambil menyebut sesuatu.

Kido: Henshin!

' FLOW ZA INK! '

'FIGHT WITH PEN! (OUHH!) OREWA MANGA WARRIOR!

Cecair putih dan merah keluar dari driver tersebut.Cecair putih meliputi seluruh badan Kido membentuk sebuah sut yang kosong. Cecair merah pula membentuk sebuah perisai dan bergabung dengan badan Kido.

Fuuriya: Bagus! Sekarang awak dah berubah menjadi pahlawan Kamen Rider Ink!

Kido/Ink: Hebat! Saya rasa banyak kuasa yang sedang mengalir dalam badan! Yosh!!! Cubalah kalahkan saya! Kalaulah awak boleh!!

Zengunji Lipas: Macam mana pahlawan ni boleh wujud lagi?! Ahh! Mari bertarung!!

Raksasa itu menyerang Ink dengan ganas dan bergopoh gapah tetapi dia berjaya mengelak semua serangan raksasa tersebut. Setelah raksasa tu mula leka, Ink mula membalas serangan raksasa itu dengan bertubi-tubi sehingga raksasa itu terpelanting.

Kido/Ink: Heheh..Senang sangat!

Zengunji Lipas: Berlagak! Masa untuk gunakan teknik aku!!

Tiba-tiba raksasa itu mula bergerak dengan sangat laju dan belari merata-rata tempat dan menyerang Ink dengan pantas!

Kido/Ink: Arghh! Sakitnya..Laju betul dia!!

Fuuriya: Tolak tuil ke bawah 2 kali untuk gunakan antara banyak teknik awak iaitu keluarkan dakwat awak ke tanah untuk buat dia jatuh!

Kido/Ink: Keluarkan dakwat? Macam sotong pula.. Ok! Mari cuba!

Kido/Ink pun tolak tuil drivernya dua kali.

'CHARGE ZA INK! MANGA WARRIOR TECHNIQUE! '

Ink pun mengeluarkan dakwat ke tanah dan ia berjaya membuatkan raksasa itu tergelincir dan tergolek sehingga tak mampu untuk bangun.

Zengunji Lipas: Arghh!!! Tak adil!! Kau main tipu!

Fuuriya: Tolak tuil tu sekali lagi untuk habiskan dia!

Kido/Ink: Haha..It's finisher time!

Tuil pun ditolak sekali lagi untuk serangan terakhir.

'CHARGE ZA INK'

'MANGA WARRIOR MAXIMUM IMPACT!!'

Semua dakwat di dalam driver mula terkumpul di kaki Ink. Kemudian dia pun melompat ke langit dan terus menendang ke hadapan menuju ke arah raksasa itu sehingga menembus badannya dan menyebabkan ledakan dan beberapa cecair bertaburan.

Kido: Fuh.. Misi selesai.

Kido pun keluarkan Liquizor daripada driver dan kembali ke rupa yang asal.

Fuuriya: Kerja yang bagus! Kemungkinan selepas ni mungkin lebih banyak makhluk seperti dia akan datang dan buat kecoh lagi.

Kido: Apa? Banyak lagi ke? Lagipun siapa awak ni? Kenapa pilih saya untuk lawan benda tu?!

Fuuriya: Nama saya Fuuriya. Saya akan tolong awak selamatkan manusia! Saya akan tolong awak untuk menjadi pahlawan yang lebih kuat. Lagipun saya dah buat kontrak dengan awak, jadi bolehlah saya sentiasa bersama awak.

Kido: Sejak bila saya buat kontrak dengan awak ni? Lagi satu, takkanlah awak nak berkepit 24 jam dengan saya saja. Awak tiada rumah ke?

Fuuriya: Oh ya! Rumah! Saya mana ada rumah. Maknanya saya perlu tinggal dengan awaklah. *muka selamba*

Kido: Oh begitu. Sekejap.. Tinggal dengan saya? Eh.. Eeehhhh??????


End file.
